Just to Remind you
by Saturn-Moon
Summary: Yoha Broha! Chap six up! When the Scouts fail to show appreciation, Pluto sends them into the past. What will happen? R+R plz
1. Default Chapter

Just to Remind You  
  
As the Outer Scouts walked across to the battle, they knew that the Inners would yell at them, especially Moon, because they had arrived late, as usual. Nevertheless, this time, they were only coming up to them so Pluto could warp them all into the Silver Millennium, just so they could see what the word "peace" meant, and just to show them that having the best clothes wasn't everything. Neither the best jewelry, nor the best boyfriends, either. They were going to show them their stuff! If they put the Outers little sisters through hell, they could go and eat dung, because their little sisters were precious to them! When they got there, the Inners were just about to open their big fat porky mouths, when Alinu (Hotaru's bigger sister) said "Not just yet"! Pluto screamed out the words that would warp the Inners and the Outers both to the Silver Millennium. Chronos, lead us back to the Silver Millennium and guide us through all evil! Show the way, show the light! Release the power of Time! As the light appeared, the Inners were screaming, and trying to cover their eyes from the bright light. When they got there  
As for when they got there. Tell ya later! 


	2. Silver Millenium

Just To Remind You  
Second Chapter  
Silver Millennium.  
When Serena woke up, she remembered the time when Pluto sent her into this place. She looked around, exploring her so called "Princess Room." On the left, there was her wardrobe, and on the right, there was this HUGE dresser. Her bed was made out of the finest oak, and the material was the finest pink silk. She hopped out of bed, and looked at her wardrobe. There were all these kinds of dresses, but she decided to wear her normal princess one.  
  
When Amy woke up, she woke up to see a large bookcase on the left side of her so-called Room of Ice. She could see her wardrobe, but that did not matter to her. She was ready to knock that bookcase! First, she got dressed, putting on a dark blue dress with spaghetti straps, and let her mind choose what book she was going read first!  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
When Rei woke up, she found herself sitting up in a red silk bed, and she could see a fire reading thingy, and a huge bookcase full of books about fire reading, meditation and a hell lot of Sailor V and other various comics. She decided to get dressed, in a red full sleeved peasant skirt dress.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************ 


	3. Listening to Songs

| | | | |Ladies and Gentlemen, | |Boys and girls, | |It is my pleasure to introduce to you all, | |The finest, | |The Brightest, | |The Meanest, | |They swavest with the very best of them all, | |The South land collective group, | |Known as... (This ain't our group who is it?) | | | | | | | |This is big bro (bro) | |Takin over the show (show) | |With this nu flow (flow) | |You need to listen up and feel this shhhhhhhhhhhh | |Cos we won't quit (quit) | |We'll make them hits and stack them chips (who's this?) | | | |This cos I came through the door, | |As soon I step in the door, | |I see that you hatin my flow, | |The cooler flow the soother flow, | |We tired of being this poor and | |Havin to sleep on the floor, | |And workin from 9 to 5, | |It's like a 5 dollar home, | |Knowin we worth more, | |We simply had to settle the score, | |Thats why you see these albums and these singles in the store, | |It's Big Brotha baby, | |Tryin to cash some major big b's, | |You messing with my cheese, | |and I'll switch dis right so what nigga. | | | | | | | |It's Dionne, | |I bet you won't forget my name, | |I've probably maybe, | |Prone to get inside ya brain, | |My family does the same, | |It's BB's time to reign, | |We doin them platinum chains, | |And all you'z are made for me. | | | | | | | |You're new | |You lose | |You wear my shoes | |Sherrice, | |Brand new, | |Me and my crew, | |Don't try my flow, | |If ya tongue don't grow, | |You'll lose control, | |You'll just wait and come. | | | | | | | |Hey yo, This is Jade rock, | |And I got more skill than average, | |Put us together man, | |We're more than all of yall can manage, | |Cos we be the baddest addict, | |Just here to get some practise, | |And now it's only more money and it's more madness, | |Stock up on a daily basis, | |We travel so many places, | |Switchin so many tricks, | |And mixin up those lyrical faces, | |Cos they see the ice and they trip, | |They like to ride in your whip, | |But all I wanna know is if these girls are riding it OH! | | | |Who's Who's Who's This? | | | | | | | |This is the N indeed I, | |You didn't think I was coming at ya, | |Givin you people a different time, | |A Big Brotha Maker, | |I bet yall didn't think I was, | |Writing these beats and makin on paper, | |Then I guess I'm a paper chaser, | |Sorry yall it's in my nature, | | | | | | | |Who's This | | | |Uh Huh (woman) | |Uh Huh (Man) | |Uh Huh (Woman) | | | |Uh Huh (Man) | |Uh Huh (Woman) | |Uh Huh (Man) | | | |Who's Who's this? | | | | | | | | |  
  
"Wow" said Alinu. That song is HELL good!! 'Nah' said Haruka. T.A.T.U rocks! ' Settle DOWN!!" shouted Setsuna. Calm down! 


	4. Tricks

Hey! Sorry 4 the crappy chappie last time! I just have schoolwork and stuff!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own sailormoon or any of its stuff! Ya can't sue me and take me to court because 1 I'm Australian, 2 I'm underage, and 3, I'm broke!  
  
As Alinu woke up, she smiled. The sunlight was dawning down on the Dion Castle of Saturn. As she hopped out of bed, she thought if any boy wanted to become her Knight, she would " give them a couple' of punches" because she had stronger powers than anyone did in the Universe. ' Well' she said. 'I DID promise Setsuna that we would play an " April Fools Day" trick on Princess Matoko of Jupiter'. . As she got dressed, she thought about it some more. Then she decided that she would call Setsuna and say ' Itching Powder Time!'. At the thought of that, she laughed and reached for her mobile phone.. However, she grabbed a snake instead! ' AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH' she screamed. 'Hotaru, that was NOT FUNNY!' She ran downstairs into her sisters room, and hearing Hotaru chuckle and giggle, she ran into her room and almost strangled her little sister in anger. ' I'm sorry, I'm sorry!' pleaded Hotaru. ' Well you had BETTER be!' scolded her sister. As Hotaru giggled, she said ' Hey Alinu, I played a trick on Princess Minako of Venus as well!'  
Well, that is that chappie! R+R or chapter 5 wont be coming! BYE! 


	5. Training and a LOT of dodging

Chapter 5...... Training and a LOT of dodging  
  
I do not own sailor Moon, or CCS, because I do not have enough money to buy it!  
  
MARS BURNING MANDALA!  
  
URANUS WORLD SHAKING!  
  
SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!  
  
Jupiter dodged these attacks easily. "JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAP! The attack, aiming for Venus, backfired and instead headed for Moon. ' Hey, why don't you watch where you are going?' shouted Moon, the attack just missing her hair. Pluto's little sister Sakura just missed Neptune's Deep Submerge, while Mercury got fried for the fourth time by Mars. Moon got held up by Saturn's ribbons, screaming ' Am I your target practice, Saturn'? Venus used Love and Beauty Shock, to try to hit Uranus's little sister Meilin, hitting her hard in the leg. Getting up, Meilin decided to use Space Sword Blaster, now hitting Alinu in the head. Alinu , getting angry used a Silence Glaive Surprise, almost hitting Neptune's little sister Madison in the shin. Madison sent a Submarine Reflection at Mars, who got drowned by the attack. Jupiter sent Saturn flying with her spin kick, and Uranus sent Venus flying with a triple backflip kick.  
  
PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!  
  
DEATH REBORN REVOULUTION!  
  
MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION!  
  
All of these attacks backfired and hit their owners instead, causing Saturn to use a Silence Wall to defend her. Pluto used a Garnet Ball, while Moon just used her Moon Wand to defend herself.  
  
JUPITER ETERNAL POWER!  
  
MOON ETERNAL POWER!  
  
MARS ETERNAL POWER!  
  
MERCURY ETERNAL POWER!  
  
VENUS ETERNAL POWER!  
  
PLUTO DOUBLE ETERNAL POWER!  
  
NEPTUNE DOUBLE ETERNAL POWER!  
  
URANUS DOUBLE ETERNAL POWER!  
  
SATURN DOUBLE ETERNAL POWER!  
  
As the Scouts turned into their Eternal forms, they became dumber by the second!  
  
VENUS WINK SWORD!  
  
JUPITER COCONUT CYCLONE!  
  
URANUS SPACE DEMOLITION!  
  
SATURN TOTAL ANHIALLATION! These attacks now all missed Queen Serenity by an inch. Laughing, she told the scouts to focus more, since their Knights were there. 


	6. Looking Back

Just to Remind You I do not own Sailor Moon or CCS, but I own Alinu. Please do not take her and use her for another story.  
  
YES! SCHOOL IS OVER! NO MORE SUFFERING IN THAT TAKE AWAY YOUR FREEDOM PLACE!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Looking back  
  
Serena was running after Mina, shouting that she promised her to go shopping at the biggest mall in the Universe, directly located on Saturn. Mina was yelling back that Alinu was in a happy mood (which meant that she was in a bad mood) and that it was best to not try her luck. Serena swore and said that why did she promise her that they would go to the Mall in the first place, and that Mina was a stupid person. Mina turned around and said that Serena was a stuck up spoilt brat, and transformed into Eternal Sailor Venus and said that this had gone far enough. Serena called for her mother, to stop and destroy Venus. Queen Aphrodiote came along to discuss some things with Queen Serenity.  
Meanwhile in the future, Neo Queen Serenity looked down upon her princess self. Laughing, she went out of the room where the Ginzuishou was kept, and went into another room. Looking at the crystal infront of her, she smiled. The Barazuishou ( the Rose Crystal) was glimmering brightly. When her daughter would take the reign, she would have to be fit for a Queen. Suddenly, she tripped on the hem of her dress and fell over. ' Well' she said. ' I guess some things never change'!  
  
Also, Neo Queen Trinity (Ami) was looking at the Ice Crystal . Sighing, she went into her daughter Amanda's room, where she was fast asleep. Amanda was just the opposite to her. She hated studying, and took a nap about 3 times a day.!  
  
Neo Queen Fira ( Rei ) was looking at the Fire Crystal, which was showing signs of needing to be polished. Her daughter, Firaga, hadn't polished that Crystal in 2 weeks. 


End file.
